world_scholars_cup_research_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
New World Order
Here are the remaining conspiracy theories. Area 51 Area 51 is a secret air base in America that didn’t officially exist until 2013. It is located 160 kilometres from Las Vegas in the Nevada desert. To get there you have to drive down a 20-kilometre dirt road passing magnetic road sensors, security cameras and hidden guards only to get to a sign reading: “US air base. Do not continue.” and some orange poles marking the border. Things that are said to happen in Area 51 include? * Plane testing from 1960-1980. * Pilot training (for spy planes) 1970’s * Unknown We don’t know much about Area 51 but from what we do know about its history from declassified documents is. It was made in 1956 as a test facility for the U-2 spy plane during the Cold War. The facility was only meant to be temporary but it soon became a permanent facility with the development of the Oxcart spyplane. Also with the development of the Oxcart spyplane the air space, 70,000 meters up was permanently closed. It is widely thought that there are aliens at Area 51. It has even been confirmed by the ex-Canadian minister of defence in an interview on Russia on the 24th of April 2015. He talks about some recognised species including: * Tall whites * Greys * Reptilians He says the tall whites look so much like people they could walk into the Pentagon and not get recognised as aliens. He also says the small elite group the MJ12 have been exchanging technologies with the greys for a limited number of abductions. Over the years the USA have been reverse-engineering the technology to the point when you couldn't tell if it was a replica or an actual UFO. Roswell Crash: The Roswell crash happened on 8th of July 1947 during a particularly rough storm the next morning the debris of as the media put it “a flying disk” crashed in a sheep pasture and as the story got to the people their imagination went wild. Stories of UFOs soon field the media except for only a couple days later the story changed direction suddenly claiming it was a fallen weather balloon. The original wreck looked nothing like the one the officials painted it was solid metal but the one the officials described or created was one of a lightweight fabric and heavy metal. This sudden change of events saw more conspiracies than ever about aliens and cover-ups. During the 1990s alien and UFO sightings dramatically increased. Some could be explained but some are still left unexplainable like the Roswell crash. New World Order: The New World Order in a global conspiracy. It is said by believers in this that governments are together bent on uniting the world under one common rule, which will do away with the need for borders, differing cultures and languages. In this process, the population will eventually be cut down to an ideal group of around one billion people. Conspiracy theorists believe that eventually the world will have one currency, one religion and the same beliefs and moral values. The New World Order is supposedly endorsed by politicians worldwide. General evidence includes: governments endorsing treaties, interlocking agreements and recent UN activity. Montauk Project: The Montauk Project is a series of alleged United States government operations conducted at Montauk, on Long Island. They were allegedly for the purpose of developing psychological warfare and exotic research including time travel. This theory allegedly started from the Montauk Project book series by Preston Nichols. Pizzagate: Pizzagate was a theory that emerged during the 2016 US elections stating that John Potesta’s emails, which were leaked by WikiLeaks, contained coded messages referring to human trafficking and connecting a number of restaurants in the US and members of the Democratic Party with a fabricated child-sex ring. Zika Immunity; There are several theories suggesting that Americans are immune to the Zika virus. It originated from a single tweet that stated that American immune systems are immune to it. No scientific body has found any evidence to suggest that Americans are immune. Hundreds of people in the US have already been infected. Category:History Category:Conspiracies Against Reason